Halloween Event 2004
Overview During this event, Heroes could 'Trick or Treat' by clicking on doors in the various zones. There were timers placed on doors (according to some players) and on player characters themselves (according to others). If I remember correctly, time between one possible door spawn and the next for a given player character was two minutes. For this reason, working in a group made the event much faster. Either a treat was awarded usually in the form of a random inspiration or a trick which would spawn various enemies who came out of the door. The Monster, Eochai could also be found throughout Paragon City in different levels according to the zones. Back then there were no Giant Monsters. This was the first players saw the forces of the Fir Bolg, who would become one of the major villain groups present in Croatoa, implemented in Issue 5. Temporary Powers One of the treats was the Rock temporary power. It is a one use, ranged attack that does minor smashing damage. Matt Miller was the developer behind this homage to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=1646253 Badges Six new badges were available for heroes during this event. Enemies Six "new" enemy groups made an appearance during the event. Coven This enemy group made up of witches was later turned into the Cabal enemy group found in Croatoa. Witch (Minion) New converts to the Coven are just beginning to learn the spells that will make them deadly mistresses of darkness. Each Witch must strive hard to earn the respect of her coven sisters, and with it access to new, more potent magical texts. They are therefore quite reckless in battle, often willing to throw away their lives on a chance for glory. Sorceress (Lieutenant) Women who have attained the status of Sorceress learn that they cannot leave the Coven without bringing down the brutal wrath of their former sisters. As a result, they stay, and become even more accustomed to the dark. Crone (Boss) The Crones of the Coven have learned to make darkness their puppet. But in mastering the dark, they have become somewhat dependant upon it. A Crone deprived of her magic texts quickly shrivels to a lifeless husk. This punishment is inflicted on any Crone suspected of betraying the Coven's secrets. Fir Bolg This enemy group can also be found in Croatoa at the present. Streng (Minion) The Tuatha de Dannan and the Fir Bolg were tribes who fought for control of legendary Ireland. The Fir Bolg were the original inhabitants and refused to share the land with the Tuatha de Dannan. Eochai (Monster) The Tuatha de Dannan and the Fir bolg were tribes who fought for control of legendary Ireland. The Fir Bolg were the original inhabitants and refused to share the land with the Tuatha de Dannan. Eochai was their king and their Champion. Ghosts This enemy group is also found in Croatoa as well as during the Ghost Ship zone event in Independence Port and Talos Island. Spirit (Minion) Paranormal investigators have long theorized that ghosts are created by only the most violent deaths. These specimens are certainly angry enough to support that assessment. Vampires 5th Column vampyri made up this enemy group for the event. Vampire (Minion) Vampire (Lieutenant) Impervious to pain and to most forms of death, vampires know only one discomfort: thisrt. It gnaws at them from the moment human blood first touches their lips. Although they spend their immortal lives trying to slake this thirst, it is only in rare moments that any vampire feels truly sated. Vampire Lord (Boss) By nature vampires resent authority, but they do recognize the need for a little organization. Vampire Lords have distinguished themselves by their daring, their bloodlust, and their imaginative ways of killing. But they must always keep a sharp eye on their followers, for loyalty is a concept alien to the vampire mind. Werewolves 5th Column nightwolves and warwolves made up this faction for the event. Werewolf (Minion) The victim of werewolf bites quickly forget their human lives, as their entire being becomes wrapped up in the thrill of the hunt. Werewolves fight only on feral instinct; as a result, clever heroes are often able to outsmart them. Zombies The zombies were Banished Pantheon soldiers. Zombie (Minion) The walking dead may be slow and stupid, but wise heroes know better than to underestimate them. Even when a person survives an encounter with a zombie, he rarely escapes entirely unscathed. He will often find himself waking in the night, shuddering at the memory of a dry and lifeless touch. Category:Special Events Category:Halloween Event